lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighter: Swift Death (CR 19)
Swift Death Half-elf fighter (two-handed fighter) 20 (Pathfinder RPG Advanced Player's Guide 108) LG Medium humanoid (elf, human) Init +5; Senses low-light vision; Perception +28 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 34, touch 17, flat-footed 32 (+12 armor, +5 deflection, +1 Dex, +1 dodge, +5 natural) hp 331 (20d10+160) Fort +23, Ref +12, Will +11; +4 vs. effects that cause you to lose your grip on weapons, +2 vs. enchantments Defensive Abilities evasion; Immune sleep -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 40 ft. (30 ft. in armor) Melee +5 adamantine falchion +43/+32/+27/+22 (2d4+54/15-20/×3+5 after the first) Special Attacks backswing, devastating blow, overhand chop, piledriver, shattering strike, weapon mastery (falchion), weapon trainings (heavy blades +6, monk +5, pole arms +4, thrown +3) -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 31, Dex 13, Con 23, Int 12, Wis 10, Cha 10 Base Atk +20; CMB +24 (+29 sunder); CMD 47 (51 vs. disarm, 56 vs. sunder) Feats Blinding Critical, Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Crippling CriticalAPG, Critical Focus, Critical Mastery, Disruptive, Dodge, Furious FocusAPG, Greater Penetrating Strike, Greater Weapon Focus (falchion), Greater Weapon Specialization (falchion), Improved Critical (falchion), Improved Initiative, Penetrating Strike, Power Attack, Skill Focus (Perception), Step Up, Toughness, Two-handed ThrowerUC, Weapon Focus (falchion), Weapon Specialization (falchion) Skills Climb +22, Intimidate +13, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +24, Perception +28; Racial Modifiers +2 Perception Languages Common, Elven, Undercommon SQ elf blood Combat Gear potion of cure serious wounds (20), potion of enlarge person (10), potion of fly (10), potion of invisibility (10), potion of protection from acid, potion of protection from arrows 10/magic, potion of protection from chaos, potion of protection from cold, potion of protection from electricity, potion of protection from evil, potion of protection from fire, potion of protection from good, potion of protection from law, potion of protection from sonic, potion of spider climb, potion of water walk, universal solvent (10); Other Gear +5 mithral banded mail, +5 adamantine falchion, amulet of natural armor +5, bag of holding iv, bag of holding iv, belt of physical might +6 (Str, Con), boots of striding and springing, cloak of resistance +5, gloves of duelingAPG, manual of gainful exercise +5, ring of evasion, ring of protection +5, robe of useful items, sash of the war championAPG, sovereign glue (5), bear trapAPG, bedroll, belt pouch, climber's kit, hourglass (1 minute)APG, mwk manacles, soap, spyglass, trail rations (100), 318,671 gp, 8 sp, 9 cp -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Backswing (Ex) Attacks after the first in a full attack receive 2x STR bonus. Blinding Critical (DC 30) Critical hit blinds or dazzles target. Cleave If you hit a foe, attack an adjacent target at the same attack bonus but take -2 AC. Combat Reflexes (2 AoO/round) Can make extra attacks of opportunity/rd, and even when flat-footed. Crippling Critical (DC 30) Critical Hits halves target's speed for 1 minute (Fort part). Critical Focus +4 to confirm critical hits. Critical Mastery (2 Critical feats) Apply extra Critical feats to a critical hit rather than one. Devastating Blow (Ex) Standard Action: single melee attack at -5 is a critical threat. Disruptive +4 DC to cast defensively for those you threaten. Elf Blood Half-elves count as both elves and humans for any effect related to race. Elven Immunities - Sleep You are immune to magic sleep effects. Evasion (Ex) If succeed on Reflex save for half dam, take none instead. Furious Focus If you are wielding a weapon in two hands, ignore the penalty for your first attack of each turn. Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in dim light, distinguishing color and detail. Overhand Chop (Ex) Single attacks with two-handed weapons receive double STR bonus. Penetrating Strike (Ignore DR 10/Any or DR 5/-) Ignore up to 5 points of DR/?. Piledriver (Ex) Standard action: attack with a two handed weapon, if successful, free bull rush or trip w/o AoO. Power Attack -6/+12 You can subtract from your attack roll to add to your damage. Shattering Strike +5 (Ex) +5 Sunder and damage vs. objects. Step Up When a foe makes a 5 ft step away from you, you can move 5 ft to follow them. Two-Handed Thrower Gain Str bonus when using two hands to throw a one or two-handed weapon Weapon Mastery (Falchion) (Ex) Chosen weapon always confirms critical threats, and cannot be disarmed. Weapon Training (Blades, Heavy) +6 (Ex) +6 Attack, Damage, CMB, CMD with Heavy Blades Weapon Training (Monk) +5 (Ex) +5 Attack, Damage, CMB, CMD with Monk weapons Weapon Training (Pole Arms) +4 (Ex) +4 Attack, Damage, CMB, CMD with Pole Arms Weapon Training (Thrown) +3 (Ex) +3 Attack, Damage, CMB, CMD with Thrown weapons Hero Lab and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at https://www.wolflair.com Pathfinder® and associated marks and logos are trademarks of Paizo Inc.®, and are used under license. Category:NPC Category:Half-Elf Category:Fighter Category:CR 19 Category:Level 20 Category:Pathfinder